Une sorcière!
by Grande Troll
Summary: La famille Granger est une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Vraiment? Tout est une question de point de vu...


Monsieur et madame Evans étaient un couple britannique tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal

Un petit one-shot, sur l'arrivé d'une sorcière dans une famille de moldu ! Comment une famille britannique réagit lorsque la fille unique… est une sorcière ?

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.R

_**Une sorcière !**_

Monsieur et madame Granger étaient un couple britannique tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il avait vingt-cinq ans quand, durant la période de noël, il entra dans un magasin de plantes pour faire des derniers achats et, par la même occasion, dans une femme, faisant tomber ses colis. C'était un bel homme, grand, sec, au corps puissant et nerveux et aux cheveux roux mis longs et frisés qui voltait autour de lui comme des flammes chatoyantes. Mais c'était aussi un homme impulsif tout en étant mesuré, un de ses hommes qui savaient où aller et pourquoi, suivant leur impulsion première en lui donnant toutes ses chances par une rigueur non négligeable. Qu'une idée entre dans sa tête rousse et rien ne la délogerait. La plus saugrenu se soumettait à son implacable logique, et, ayant gagné la force de la raison, devenait rapidement action accomplis.

Il n'avait pas eu d'idée pendant le long mois de décembre. Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il trouve un cadeau pour sa mère. Ce n'était pas sorcier pourtant ! Mais tout les ans c'était la même chose. Autant les autres cadeaux étaient emballés dès la première semaine du mois – voir même des mois auparavant quand l'idée géniale le frappait à l'improviste – autant celui de sa mère était souvent achetée quelques heures avant le moment fatidique. Inutile de dire qu'il détestait ça.

Cette fois il avait trouvé. Et pourquoi pas un beau vase, un de ses vases en terre cuite qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et dont le dernier avait été brisé par son père maladroit ? L'idée l'avait frappé alors qu'il s'était installé sur son canapé et avait allumé la télévision. Il était sorti en courant, sans prendre son manteau malgré le froid. Il fallait qu'il atteigne le magasin avant la fermeture, en espérant y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'est là qu'il cogna contre une petite femme blonde, éparpillant ses achats.

Confus, il s'apprêtait à l'aider puis à prendre congé avec autant d'excuses que sa bonne éducation exigée mais ses projets furent mis à mal. En effet, alors qu'il tendait une petite plante verte décorée d'un ruban rouge à la femme, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regarda. Et reconnu une étudiante de la même année que lui. Il l'avait vu, par moments, dans l'amphi, ou devant le tableau d'affichage. Mais jamais en dehors de l'université. D'ailleurs il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, plongé dans ses études.

Il cligna stupidement des yeux et la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle était brune, petite – du moins par rapport à lui – ses cheveux étaient attachés dans ce qui semblait être un ancien chignon mais s'étaient échappés de leur lien dans une crinière que son cerveau qualifia aussitôt de charmante. Son visage rond et jovial était rouge, de chaleur ou de gêne, et sa respiration était légèrement saccadée. Mais peut-être avait-elle simplement eut peur.

Alors, suivant son impulsion, oubliant son idée première – l'achat du vase – il l'invita à boire un verre « pour s'excuser ». sa mère n'eut pas de cadeau cette année-là.

Deux ans plus tard leur diplôme en poche, ils se mariaient, trois ans après naquis Hermione Granger, leur adorable fille.

Et c'est là que commence l'extraordinaire. L'anormal entra dans la maison des Granger. Quoique l'anormal ne fût – dans le cas présent plus encore – qu'une question de point de vu.

Hermione venait de naître depuis à peine quelques jours et Monsieur Granger lui faisait visiter, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, la maison qui serait la sienne. La mère dormait à l'étage. Il pleuvait. Depuis deux semaine le temps était humide. Lorsque le téléphone sonna il déposa l'enfant dans son landau. Oubliant le chat.

C'était un gros chat gris angora avec une petite tache blanche autour de son nez rose. Gros chat tranquille qui se demanda ce qu'était que cette humaine minuscule. Curieux et joueur il approcha sa bonne grosse tête. Les moustaches chatouillèrent l'enfant endormis qui se réveilla une moue qui annonçait les cris à venir sur son jolie visage rose. À la place ce fut un miaulement déchirant. Le chat sentait ses pattes se décollaient du sol. Il se débattit comme il pût, se tordant douloureusement. Mais rien à faire, il volait comme les oiseaux stupides qu'il croquait habituellement.

Soudain son dos toucha le plafond et dans sa tête de chat, il félicita le ciel d'avoir une limite. La pression cessa lorsque Monsieur Granger, sans un regard en hauteur, affolé, attrapa sa fille qui se rendormit dans ses bras. Et le gros chat tomba. Par chance et talent, il atterrit sur ses pattes et, les poils hérissaient il décampa à toute allure sous le meuble. On ne l'y délogea trois heures plus tard qu'avec du saumon.

Personne n'avait été témoins de la première rencontre du chat et d'Hermione et l'attitude du félin fut mise sur le compte de la jalousie.

Hermione avait trois ans. Alors que les parents et voisins prenaient l'apéritif, elle jouait dans le jardin avec leur fille Emily, de deux ans son aînée. Ou plutôt Emily jouait, faisant joyeusement de la balançoire alors qu'Hermione râlait, pleurait, suppliait, pour en faire de même.

T'as pas le droit, t'es trop petite ! Moi j'ai le droit ! Moi je suis grande !

La plus âgée des enfants chantonnait cette comptine de son cru, au rythme de ses allées et venus.

- T'as pas le droit, car t'es petite. Moi je peux, parce que j'suis grande!

Yt'plait ! J'veux ! Moi aussi chui grande !

T'as pas le droit ! Les petites restent au lit et les grandes jouent toute la nuit !

J'veux !

T'as même pas le droit alors arrête ! Tu tomberais et te ferrais mal ! Et moi gronder ! Va jouer avec ta peluche !

Hermione prit un grand bout de bois.

Si tu veux pas… Si tu veux pas…

Elle chercha une menace capable de la faire fléchir. Elle se rappela l'histoire de Cendrillon. Les méchantes grandes sœurs étaient fâchées pas la marraine la fée très gentille qui aidait la plus petite. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait retenu de l'histoire. Emily n'était pas sa sœur et sa marraine n'était pas une fée, mais la morale était là : la magie aidait les petites filles gentilles.

Si tu veux pas j'appelle la fée !

Ben tu sais qu'ça existe pas les fées !

Si ça existe !

Non !

Si !

Non !

ABRACADA…

Hermione, furieuse, n'eut pas le temps de finir la formule. Les deux cordes qui retenaient la planche de bois furent tranchées net. Emily poussa un cri et tomba. Les parents paniquaient la rejoignirent en courant alors qu'elle pleurait. Hermione baissa la tête s'attendant à des remontrances.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, glapie la voisine.

Monsieur Granger observa les deux bouts de cordes qui se balançaient tristement. On aurait dit que quelqu'un les avait coupés au couteau. Mais c'était impossible.

C'est… C'est Her… Hermioneuh ! Elle a… Elle a fait de la magiiie !, sanglota Emily.

La petite fille avait envie de pleurer elle aussi. Elle avait pas fait exprès. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Mais, bizarrement, elle n'eut pas à s'expliquer, ne fut même pas punie. Évidemment personne ne prit l'accusation de l'enfant au sérieux. Il y avait eu un dispute et un hasard étrange avait poussé Emily à faire un lien entre sa mésaventure et la querelle. Mais Hermione savait, elle.

À partir de ce jour, la petite fille s'intéressa plus encore à la magie. Elle appris bien sûre que la magie n'existait pas, ni les fantômes, ni les dragons. Pourtant il y avait des choses que personne n'accepter de voir comment produit par elle seule.

Elle avait huit ans. Elle se tenait devant le placard où sa mère, au retour des courses, avait caché les biscuits. Ils étaient bien trop haut pour elle, même en montant sur une chaise. En prime, la porte était fermée à clé. Mais Hermione avait faim. Quand il n'y eut plus personne dans la cuisine, elle se concentra sur la porte. celle si s'ouvrit dans un déclic et la boîte à biscuit vint la rejoindre. Elle mangeait le paquet, assise sur sa chaise, lorsque sa mère rentra. Elle l'observa un moment, regarda le placard ouvert.

Qui t'as donné ça ?

Personne, je les ai pris.

Ne ment pas ! Comment aurais-tu pu ?

Ben. J'ai regardé la porte et elle s'est ouverte et les biscuits sont venus.

Je t'ai dit de ne pas mentir !

Tu les avais laissés sur la table.

Et étrangement, non seulement sa mère préféra une explication mensongère à la vraie, mais en plus elle admit qu'il était possible qu'elle ait oublié de ranger. Si les gens pensaient que la magie n'existait pas c'était simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la voir.

Les années passèrent tranquillement. Bien sûr, Monsieur et madame Granger ne virent bien que leur fille s'éloignaient lentement des autres, des enfants de son age. Elle passait son temps extra-scolaire dans des livres un peu étrange qu'elle ne leur montrait pas. En fait elle continuait d'approfondir ses recherches sur la magie.

Et puis un matin, elle reçu une lettre. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était délicate, légèrement penchée. Une écriture ancienne, à la plume sans doute. Elle frissonna, prit d'un étrange pressentiment. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ainsi ? Elle l'ouvrit sans un mot pour ses parents qui la regardaient avec curiosité. À peine lut-elle les premiers mots qu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner.

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore… »

Je le savais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle lu la lettre encore et encore. Elle enchaîna sur la liste des fournitures. Son cœur battait furieusement. Alors elle avait enfin la réponse à sa question ! Elle avait raison : elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était une sorcière ! Une vrai. Elle allait apprendre la magie, dans une école de sorcellerie ! Avec des chats et des hiboux !

Je le savais ! Haha ! je le savais ! « Beaucoup d'imagination » ! Mon œil oui ! Une sorcière, je suis une sorcière !

Voyons Hermione calme toi veux-tu ? Quelle age à tu pour hurler de telle annerie ?

Ce ne sont pas des âneries ! tient Regarde !

Elle tendis la lettre à ses parents. S'en suivit un long silence.

Hé ben, souffla sa mère.

Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Bah. Je suis une sorcière et je suis invitée à rejoindre une école de sorcellerie. ça me paraît clair non ?

Mais… Mais enfin ! ce n'est pas… La magie ca n'est pas… Raisonnable. ça n'existe pas, murmura son père.

Mais puisque je suis sorcière ! je vous l'avais dis que je n'étais pas comme les autres !

Mais… Il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, une stupide plaisanterie.

A oui ? Et vous expliquez comment tout ce que je peux faire ?

Qu'est ce que tu peux faire ?

Mais ! Tout ça ! Ouvrir les portes, et puis léviter et puis…

Impossible !

Si c'est possible ! je le sais ! je ne comprenais pas ! Il me semblait bien que c'était de la magie mais je ne comprenais pas. Et maintenant… maintenant je sais !

Impossible, répéta son père d'une voix las, il répéta plus sèchement.

IMPOSSIBLE !

SI !

Elle avait hurlé. La lettre s'envola des mains paternelles. Un silence suivit.

Bon.

Son père souffla.

Bon. Et où trouve-t-on des… Baguettes ?

Je ne sais pas.

Y a un avenir au sortir de cette école, s'inquiéta sa mère.

Hermione soupira.

Comme si c'était là la question ! Je serais sorcière et puis voilà !

Oui bon, soit. Mais… Je ne suis pas tranquille…

On a qu'à leur écrire ! Ils nous répondront. On leur explique qu'on ne connaît rien aux sorciers.

Oui. Et nous dissiperons cette malheureuse erreur. Enfin tout de même. De la magie ! , insista son père.

Deux jours plus tard, un petit homme vint frapper à leur porte. Il se présenta comme le professeur de sortilège de Poudlard. Les réactions étaient souvent étranges face à la lettre, qui posait plus de questions qu'elle n'apportait de réponse. Malheureusement ils n'avaient jamais le temps de faire une lettre particulière à chacun alors on envoyait souvent un professeur en émissaire.

D'apparence, si on excepter sa petite taille, il n'avait rien de particulier. Ou du moins tant qu'ils furent chez eux ou dans le métro. Mais bientôt il les mena dans un bar d'apparence miteuse, tant qu'Hermione été certaine qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais vu.

Il s'excusa et revint un instant plus tard, habillé d'une robe noir. Une robe de sorcier, sans aucun doute possible. La jeune sorcière avait envie de sauter de joie et d'excitation. Ses parents eux semblaient de plus en plus perdu. Lentement, irrémédiablement, tout leur systèmes de valeurs s'effondrait. Une école de sorcellerie, un professeur de sorcellerie, une robe noir, un bar plus qu'étrange… Et si leur fille avait raison ? Et si Hermione, leur fille, fille d'un couple de dentiste, était une sorcière ? S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur ?

Et puis se fut la fin de toute leur résistance. Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Avec un bout de bois – _une baguette magique_ se corrigea Monsieur Granger en blanchissant – il tapota consciencieusement une brique. Et le mur _s'ouvrit_ et dévoila l'allée la plus étrange, la plus improbable qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais imaginés.

Oh mon dieu.

Ils se lancèrent un regard où se mêler inquiétude, stupéfaction, fascination et fierté. Déjà Hermione galopait gaiement derrière son professeur, l'assommant de questions. Elle semblait les avoir complètement oubliées.

Madame Granger fut la première à oser prononcer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lisait dans les yeux de son mari.

- Notre fille est une _sorcière._

Il acquiesça et, ensemble, ils prirent une profonde inspiration avant d'enter dans ce nouveau monde qui était celui de leur enfant…


End file.
